


My Fuck Buddy

by Afuri



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Cheating, F/M, Fucked Up Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manwhore!Thomas, Non-Explicit, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, bad!Thomas, fuck buddies, jealousy newt, school!au, thomas fucked everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afuri/pseuds/Afuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that Thomas liked about Newt, that was his beautiful - perfect body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, when Thomas pretended that he was unaware about Newt's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fuck Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Newtmas ever. I haven't written anything in a while so sorry if it doesn't make sense. Still trying to get back on track. Beside, English isn't my native language, would be happy if someone corrects my errors :)  
> And last, don't forget to share me your opinion about this fic! Enjoy :)

_“Once we destroyed someone’s life, we would never be able to stop.”_

-

-

-

If there was one thing that Thomas liked about Newt, that was his beautiful- perfect body. He was so skinny, pale, tall and didn’t have much muscle on it, and not to mention that his skin was really smooth, made him look both cool and beautiful at the same time, just like Thomas’ liking. Thomas always admired his cool lanky built and he always amazed by how Newt kept his stomach so flat, kept his whole body that skinny no matter how much foods that he ate, even when Newt ate way often with bigger portion than him or any average men. Thomas knew his eating habit very well. It’s hard finding Newt without something in his hand, at least a chocolate bar, or a lollipop always there, made his little mouth busy – except if he was doing something to Thomas or Thomas doing something to him.

It has been 8 years since they met for the first time. Thomas was a horny and curious 16 year old teenager back then. And Newt was his nice, stupid (in Thomas’s eyes, despite his high rank in almost every classes that he attended), and innocent senior. Thomas always has this charm that made people around him fall for him that easy, drew them to him, couldn’t help themselves but to admire his perfection. Every bits of him was perfect, like Geek and Rome Gods, and he didn’t even need to try that hard to be like one of them. And of course that didn’t make his kind and naïve senior immune to his charm and allure.

It was so easy to get Newt’s attention. And even way easier to make him on his knees, swallowing his throbbing member. 

That was weird. 

And crazy. 

Weird because Thomas never done that with a boy before. 

Crazy because the virgin and innocent senior actually wasn’t that innocent at all and surprisingly really good with his tongue even though that was unbelievably his first time did that. 

And it didn’t take that long to take his virginity. But they didn’t date each other after that though. Not even a week later, or a month, or a year. But they almost saw each other every day. Made out in locker room or had a wild raw sex in Thomas’ bed.

They were friends. At least that was what everyone thought. Friends with benefits, Newt would whisper on his ear, and Thomas would smirk at that. And of course Thomas had girlfriends that time, dating one or two girls at once while still fucking Newt whenever he wanted. 

And Newt remained single.

And no one knew what was going on between them.

And they were never talking about that.

As if all of those sexual activities between them just pure casual. As if.

Thomas knew better.

Newt might never complain when Thomas started dating girls. Kissed them in front of him, or flirted with sexy random blondes when he was in not-really-casual dinner with Newt. If there was a thing that Newt really good at besides studying, that’s hiding his emotions. But that wouldn’t work for Thomas, because the brunette just too good at reading through someone’s mask. He was natural observer born. And that’s one of the reasons why he could win people’s heart easily. He read their emotions really well.

Thomas always noticed how Newt would press his lips together, how he clenched his fists and how the light on his brown eyes gone every time Thomas did things with his girlfriends around him. Thomas could tell how fake his smile was when he talked with his girlfriends. And how his gazes burned them when they didn’t face him. But Thomas always pretended he didn’t know that. Always pretended that he has no idea what’s on the blonde’s mind.

Thomas finished school without any troubles. Good grades, beautiful sexy blonde girlfriend, and a hot brunette that would spread her legs for him any time he wanted. Unlike Newt, Brenda did date someone at that time. So their relationship was not more than sex buddies, and Thomas wouldn’t complain because Brenda literally the hottest girl that he has ever brought to his bed but not the type of girl that he would keep. 

They all attended the same university. The same one as Newt too, and once again, the blonde became his kind and stupid – but not so innocent this time – senior. University didn’t that different from his school life. He’s still popular. He’s still dating more than one girl. He’s still doing numerous one night stands and hook up. And he’s still sleeping with Newt. But in his second year at university, he met Newt’s sister for the first time.

Sonya was really beautiful. The prettiest blonde that he has ever seen in his life. He always knew that he has a thing for blondes, and Sonya has everything from the blonde that he craved. The brunette was dating Teresa – a freelance model and literally the prettiest girl at his old school and this university – while he was trying to bring Sonya to his bed. And it didn’t take long until he dumped Teresa and fucked Sonya in the bathroom.

Thomas couldn’t forget Newt’s horrible expression once he found out that he was fucking his little sister. Sonya was oblivious about his brother’s feeling. And Thomas still pretending he didn’t know what’s on the blonde’s mind. He still slept with him though. As if nothing was ever happened.

The rest of the year flew smoothly. He was still pretending about Newt’s feeling and he was still dating Sonya until his last year at university he got her pregnant by accident. Thomas married the blonde girl once he graduated from university.

Thomas knew he had screwed Newt’s life the moment he got him on his knees and slammed his dick in his mouth. He knew he had screwed his life really bad when he’s fucking his little sister. And he knew he had destroyed all of his hopes when he married the said sister. But the marriage didn’t last long though. The brunette divorced his wife a year after, leaving the blonde woman and his son behind. And Thomas knew he had made Newt’s hope high again until he married the popular model in the state, Teresa Agnes. Thomas knew, he, once again, destroyed the lanky man’s hopes and life.

It has been eight years since the first time they met. And one year after he divorced Sonya. But he still came to her house almost every day, came to Sonya and Newt’s house, to meet his son. And of course when Sonya wasn’t home, he would be on Newt’s bed, doing the usual business between them.

Thomas knew the blond man really well. He knew the blond hasn’t dated anyone since the first time he met him. He knew the blond soft gaze directed only to him and never to anyone else. He knew the sincere smiled that he gave to him never changed even after what has happened. He knew he was mad when he dumped Sonya but he knew he was kinda happy too until Teresa came on his way and would stay probably forever.

He knew him too well. But he pretended he didn’t. He pretended all shits between them were mean nothing. He pretended that Newt’s feeling was just casual like what Newt wanted him to think. He pretended that he didn’t know that for the blond, he was his everything. He pretended that he didn’t know every struggle in the blonde’s heart. He pretended that he didn’t know that Newt loved him. Because it’s easier this way. Because he only thought Newt as a great fuck buddy and nothing more than that. Because he couldn’t return his feelings. Because Thomas didn’t love Newt. And never would.                                                                            


End file.
